Through The Rain
by prettylittlefans1
Summary: Hanna made a huge mistake when she walked out that night and all she wants is for Caleb to come back to her. But Hanna isn't alone anymore and it isn't just Hanna that needs Caleb to come back to them. Haleb is endgame and there's no Jordan or Spaleb. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm going to update this story as much as I can I am about to start exams so please be patient as I don't have a lot of time to write due to a lot of revision, my exams do however end at the end of May so I will be able to update more frequently then. This story is mostly an alternative of what happened between Hanna and Caleb after he left New York. Please leave reviews and enjoy. Elle.**

* * *

I just stood there; I stood there for what felt like years. I watched as the room around me physically crumbled into dust. He was gone, I didn't know where, I didn't know how long for, all I knew was that all his stuff was gone and so was he. I tried his phone but it went to voicemail straight away.

He told me this was it this time, he wouldn't hear it anymore; it was him or my job. Why did I walk away, what the hell is wrong with me, I could get another job but I couldn't get another him. He was Caleb there was only one Caleb how could I have even thought for a second that work just come first. I had been out for 3 hours at most. I'd sat in that taxi staring out the window looking at the rain when it hit me, what was I doing, I'd barely even looked at how much I'd given the driver. The change didn't matter all that mattered was getting back to him, telling him I was crazy telling him I chose my job over us. What was the point of having a job with a boss who treated me like dirt if I didn't have someone waiting to make the world magical again?

I left voicemail after voicemail each one weepier than the last. I told him I loved him, I told him I was wrong, I told him I chose him, I told him I ran how home through the rain and most of all I told him I needed him. Every time I dialled his number I imagined his voice on the other end, he would say my name and then I'd blink and he'd be back here. But I blinked and blinked, I phoned and I phoned, he wasn't here he wasn't coming back anytime. It was the 15th failed call that really stuck the dagger of realisation in. It was 2am at this point, I felt like someone had torn my heart from my body, stamped on it and stuck it back in my body all in front of me. All I could do was cry and cling to the picture frame that had sat on our coffee time, the two us were half smiling, half kissing the fireworks going off in the background, our first new year in New York. The tears only got heavier as I noticed the engraving below the photo, "The first year of an eternity".

I must of cried for at least an hour before I finally managed to pull myself off the floor. It didn't take long before my sorrow turned to anger. I wasn't angry at him, how could I be I might be the one alone the apartment now, but he was the one who had been left alone time after time. He'd jumped through hoops just to spend time with me and what had I done in return, dragged him to parties he didn't want to be at, left him waiting at restaurants for me to turn up 2 hours late having spent what should have been our time getting designer cupcakes for my boss.

I didn't even blame him for leaving, to be honest I had to admit to myself I was suppressed he even stayed as long as he had. He must have known how much I loved him, how much I needed him. I just wish I'd realised before I got in that stupid car, I thought he was just being over dramatic trying to get me to stay. We'd argued a thousand times but not once did I ever begin to entertain the idea that one day he'd walk out of that door and never come back. But he hadn't walked out, I had. I'd come back to him being gone but he wasn't the one who first walked out of that door that person was me.

I suppose it was appropriate that the rain outside was pouring down the windows making it look like the world was melting away, because while the world outside just looked like it was falling apart I actually was.

It was 5am when I finally cried myself to sleep, I just didn't have the energy to cry anymore, it hurt to breath and I just wanted to shut the world out. The sleep far from helped it wasn't long before I soon found myself in disturbingly vivid dreams. I was looking out across water stood near a cliff ledge, as I turned to look behind me I saw Caleb. He was just stood there he didn't say anything, he didn't do anything, his facial expression remained completely neutral as if he didn't see me only the ocean. I tried desperately to call out to him but when I opened my mouth nothing came out, I tried again and again but just silence. I knew I could still hear as the waves crashing against the rocks seemed to get louder and louder with each breath that I took. It was only then that I noticed the ground below me was crumbling and the waves were getting louder and louder.

Just as I was about to hit the water I suddenly snapped awake, I gazed across at my alarm clock noting it was apparently 8:15am. I rolled over to put my arm around Caleb only to meet an empty space, at this point everything came flooding back and that was when it hit me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow can I start by thanking everyone who has left reviews, I've had a very long week due to exam prep and all the lovely reviews really cheered me up. I hope you enjoy this and please leave reviews I love to hear what you all think of the story. And of course Enjoy! Elle x**

* * *

The wave of sickness completely overcame me; I jumped up and raced to the bathroom barely making it to the sink in time. I wasn't surprised by the sickness I had cried so much and had next to no sleep, along with running through the rain. I pulled my hair back off my face sticking in a messy ponytail, as I made my way back to my bedroom only to be struck again by an over whelming wave of sickness.

I knew it was just the stress of everything after all my body was aching all over and my head was absolutely pounding. I picked up my phone only to see a message from Claudia (boss from hell) asking ironically where the hell I was. I quickly texted back that I'd hadn't made it last night cause I was ill and that I'd be right there, I hit send crossing my finger hoping beyond anything that she would except that. The thing was as much as I hated my job especially now that it had cost me Caleb, it was a stepping stone and one that I wouldn't give up anytime soon. I wouldn't stop that is unless Caleb came back if Caleb came back I'd happily throw it all in and wash windows for the rest of my life.

I looked in the mirror only to be greeted by a smudged makeup, messy hair, broken looking girl. Not all the make up in the world would fix the mess I had become but I might as well start by at least having a shower. I checked my phone putting it down just as it started going off with text after text from Claudia telling me to be in the office by 12:35pm with her lunch. So I had at least 2 hours to get ready before running errands. I dropped my phone back onto the bed and headed back to the shower.

The water was abnormally soothing somehow it made me feel safe, like as long as I was in this flood of warm water pouring down over me I wouldn't have to deal with what was going on in my life. It was only when I opened my eyes and notice Caleb's shampoo that I remembered. Hiding in a shower wasn't going to protect me, it wasn't going to bring Caleb back. If I wanted him back I had to show him that I still loved him, I needed to keep phoning him until he finally answers, I might have to give him some time to explore the world but I could do that. At least I think I can do that in reality I would probably far rather get back into bed and sleep all day, besides that I could feel yet another wave of sickness coming over me.

The wave subsided after a few deep breaths, however the second I opened my coconut shampoo the smell caused overwhelming nausea once again barely made it to the sink. I had to admit to myself I did not feel in a fit state to go to work I was physically and emotionally rang out, but on the other hand Claudia was not by any means a sympathetic woman and I doubted I would keep my job should I try to explain how I felt. I just needed to get back in the shower and get my ready.

Once my hair was done and I'd managed to pick out an outfit (at least that still felt normal never knowing what to wear). I just stood and stared at myself in the mirror it never ceased to amaze me what you could hide with make up. I didn't actually look like I'd spent most of my morning throwing up from exhaustion, the previous night crying out a lake and of course the fact that inside my heart was turning to dust. I looked normal I guess, well at least normal for me. I was beginning to feel even more nauseous though as I stood there, I'll pick up some herbal tea or maybe ginger tea. Wait come to think of it when did I last eat maybe I should pick up a doughnut or a dozen doughnuts, oh and a burger with curly fries. This was typical of me I always get hungry when I'm sad, what was it Alison always said I'm a feeling eater.

It was 10:30 now I could probably grab myself some food before heading to the office as well as Claudia's overly specific food requests. Maybe I could also pick up some heat patches falling asleep curled up in a crying ball had left my back feeling like a hammer had been taken to it. I guess I could take some aspirin but that would only be a temporary fix and I would prefer to just put a heat patch on my back, as for the nausea I was just going to have to get some ginger and hope it would subside in good time. And by good time I meant the next 4 hours, I wouldn't be much good carrying Claudia's purse around if I threw up on it or worse in it.

I managed to make it to work on time with Claudia's food, which to my credit was in a container that by some miracle I had managed to keep dry despite the rain that was still pouring down outside. I might need to revisit the idea that I could've caught a cold from being in the rain and cold last night, I had to stop in several restrooms while picking everything up for Claudia. However upon arriving at the office I was informed that Jeanette who I had spent all of yesterday morning with was at home in bed with the flu. Based on the fact Jeanette had the flu, I thought it would be best to tell Claudia I thought I had the flu for two reasons, 1 I didn't want her to get it she was difficult anyway add sick to the equation and you have a nightmare and a half, secondly I needed to rest I was wiped out and I just needed to stop and rest.

Once Claudia was off the phone and had finished her lunch, I gently knocked on the glass door looking through to see her beckoning me in. I walked in quickly knowing that one does not keep Claudia waiting. She looked at me half expectant half annoyed, this was not out of the ordinary for her which meant she wouldn't like what I was about to ask. "Well, spit it out", she stated at me. I opened my mouth to explain how I probably had the flu and it would be better if I left the office, so that she didn't get sick. However what happened instead was I passed out.


End file.
